fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The DBA Rock Lobsters
The DBA Rock Lobsters are the official baseball team of Destruction Bench Agreement. Formed after Mr. Worldwide challenged the establishment to a game of revenge, the contenders at the time were essentially forced to unite to defend DBA's honor (and winstreak). Fortunately, DBA still had access to the "Baseball Stadium Form Transformation Button" after all these years. Showcasing the strength and bullshittery of DBA, the Rock Lobsters were able to prevail over Mr. Worldwide's Solar Syndicate and establish themselves as a deadly force in the realm of baseball. The trophy dedicated to their victory still remains within DBA's Locker Rooms to this day alongside of a framed picture of the team's logo (which is pictured above). Current Team Members Emrick Rallavar Half vampire, half lobster, fully motivated! Emrick is the self-nominated and unopposed coach of The DBA Rock Lobsters, with both his likeness being used for the team logo and the team's name being inspired by one of his abilities. Being the leader that he is, Emrick is a fantastic morale booster and a fairly decent strategy, making him perfect for the coach role. Due to his lobster curse, he is unable to participate as an athlete in the game itself, so he does the most he can from the stands. His personal rules regarding fair play and honor still stand here, but his thirst for victory might shine even brighter. Mr. Dad It's been awhile since this tiger threw himself into the ring, but he's definitely still got it. Being an announcer along with Emrick when the Solar Syndicate first arrived, Mr. Dad immediately jumped in with the rest of the DBA contenders to help fend them off. Due to his extensive time playing catch and baseball itself with his many children, Mr. Dad has plenty of experience with the sport. Benjamin Brooks Brooklyn baby and baseball junkie, Benny was the perfect addition to the team. He eats and breathes baseball, so it's only natural that he'd be quite the dominating force as a player. Benny's bat swings are ludicrously powerful, as are his strides when running the bases. Plus, due to his natural loud and screamy nature, he is also very proficient at bringing the hype to a match and/or blasting out the opposing teams eardrums. No matter what way you slice it, Benny was made to be here. Cam Era A determined photographer and chaser of the truth, Cam was up to the task of helping DBA prove itself. Using his quick wit and inherent Epithet abilities, he can greatly impact the outcome of a baseball game. His cloning prowess allows him to add extra team members as he pleases, and his reality warping powers allows him to alter properties related to balls, bases, or anything else that could be needed at the time. At the time of this match, Cam had not yet been inducted into the Time Police, but even still, he was and still is a very valuable asset to the team...even if some of his clones weren't. Timony Werner Hotshot of both the basketball court and court of law, Timony was already a big fan of sports before becoming part of the team. Although his preferred game is very clearly basketball, he is still an active and energized member of the Rock Lobster. Using his already tried and true muscle memory along with his rule altering powers, Timony is a force to be reckoned with on the baseball diamond. That, and he also has a strong friendship with Cam, making the two of them a dynamic duo to watch out for. Sebastian Always ready to help, Sebastian's role as a butler made him prone to accept the position on the team without a second thought. On his own, he does not add anything particularly special to the mix, but through picking another team member as his master he becomes a powerful asset. So far, he has served Benny in-game, and seeing as how Benny is a baseball demon, this gives Sebastian a devastating toolset to work with. Valeria V. Multidimensional supervillain and smug bitch, Valeria was an interesting addition to the team. Using her dimension hopping powers, she proved to be very useful throughout the match, specifically through summoning new versions of herself and by sending baseballs through portals. More than this, however, Valeria was particularly scary outside of the baseball game itself due to her tendency to disregard human life and shoot people without remorse. It is this fact along with her generally uncooperative demeanor that makes it fairly questionable whether or not Valeria is still on the team. Aeon K'lapptark Visitor from a galaxy far far away, Aeon was quite surprised once she learned that her first DBA outing would be featuring some kind of earthling sports-game. Using her mothership, she is able to shoot tractor beams to drag baseballs towards her and also transform bases into motherships, effectively scoring instantaneous home runs. Despite how great she is at the sport, she still seems far more interested in obtaining human specimens, such as Burly Worldwide who was straight up abducted. Similarly to Valeria, her standing on team membership is shaky. Weylan Motif A despicable little shit, Weylan is a rowdy kid who loves rowdy things like baseball. This made him incredibly eager and willing to join the team, which proved to be incredibly useful. His locker based abilities gives his team what are essentially instant teleports around the arena, providing an incredible and distinct advantage. Realistically, he should not be allowed to do this, but all is fair in love and baseball. Viktor Valentine Infamous magician and natural failure, Viktor strangely gained a knack for baseball after being drenched in a certain flavor of FiZZ!!. Even if he can't get his magic shows to go right, he can sure hit a baseball well! This made him yet another valuable asset to the team, marking the first time someone could say that about him. While he absolutely loves the success he gets while playing for the team, he is just the smallest bit sour that this skill can't be transferred into magic shows in any sort of meaningful way. Category:Groups